Ra Save Us, It's Another YuGiOh! Karaoke Party!
by KeoriMonsuki
Summary: Yippee! Yu-Gi-Oh! Karaoke all 'round!^^ I've transported them far from their homes and their only hope to get out is to sing! Sing! Sing, my little mooch-ka looch-kas! Muhuhahaha!^O^
1. No Understand Yuugi

Disclaimer: Um.... Let's see..... I don't own the song "They Don't Understand" because it belongs to Dream Street and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! so that means that I don't own... ::counts on fingers:: Cutey Joey, Torchered Ryou, Toughy Malik, Trench-Coat Seto, Spiffy Yami, Scary Bakura, Psycopath Yami Malik, the Evil Tea, the Noisey Butterfly Mai, Pointy-Haired Dude Tristan, Yaoi-boy Pegasus, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Kaiba corp., Duelist Kingdom, the Millenium Items, the--  
  
Joey: OKAY!! We get the point!  
  
Keori: Whoops...... Heh heh.... ::innocent smile::  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been in a bit of a writer's block, so bear with me for a little while. Anywho, I was sitting (okay, I was lying) on my bed in my room, listening to my CD's, when I realized that some of the songs could really work for Yu-Gi-Oh! So, here I am, writing them down, along with every joke, wise crack, smart-allicky remark, and any mindless stupidity that I've heard coming from my friends and family... And, quote me on this one, I need new friends. so, beside that I would like to say, enjoy!  
  
"Mokuba singing"  
  
*Yuugi singing*  
  
^Both^  
  
Ra Save Us, It's Another Yu-Gi-Oh! Karaoke Party!  
  
~*~*~  
  
The gang apears in a giant theatre miles away from their homes..  
  
Joey: ::Looks around:: Oh no...  
  
Yuugi: What?  
  
Joey: Is it just me or have we just appeared at a giant theatre miles away from our homes?  
  
Tristan?: Oh yeh, I thought the setting looked different.  
  
Keori: ::Walks out of nowhere, dressed as the Black Magician Girl:: Yup! It's for my new fic! We're going to be doing karaoke, and the only way you can leave is if you sing! MUHUHAHAHAHA! Sing! Sing, my little mooch-ka looch-kas!  
  
Malik: AAHHH! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!?  
  
Keori: ::shrugs::  
  
Yuugi: Did you say karaoke?!? Is that it?!? ::points at karaoke:: I'm first!! ::runs to karaoke machine and picks up the microphone:: This is a song that I wrote when I was angry at all the parents in the world because they didn't understand Yu-Gi-Oh! So, here it goes... ::cues music::  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Oh-They don't understand  
  
No-Um hm uh oh  
  
  
  
They say we're just playin' games  
  
That it isn't real-Uh  
  
But it's what we feel-Oh yeah  
  
And they say it doesn't make sense  
  
That we're just wastin' time-Uh  
  
And they wonder why-Yeah  
  
  
  
You know we got our own special language  
  
That only we can speak-Ooh oh yeah  
  
And parents never know just what it means-Oh no  
  
  
  
They don't understand how we communicate  
  
Oh so many things that we do and say  
  
They don't really get what it's all about  
  
No they never can understand Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Oh uh oh ooooh*  
  
  
  
::Mokuba walks up::  
  
  
  
"I can't explain if they don't know why  
  
You see it's everywhere  
  
Well they must be blind-Ooh oooohh  
  
Millenium-what and Yami-who?  
  
It just goes to prove-uh-they don't have a clue-No no  
  
  
  
You know we got our own world to live in-Yeah  
  
And we're so far apart-Oh yes we are  
  
To make it clear I don't know where to start-Oh no"  
  
  
  
^They don't understand how we communicate  
  
Oh so many things that we do and say  
  
They don't really get what it's all about  
  
No they never can understand Yu-Gi-Oh!^  
  
  
  
*No-Understand Yu-Gi-Oh!-Oh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah  
  
  
  
You know we got our own special language  
  
That only we can speak  
  
And parents never know just what it means!*  
  
  
  
"What it means!"  
  
  
  
*Ooooooohhhhhh!*  
  
  
  
^They don't understand how we communicate  
  
Oh so many things that we do and say  
  
They don't really get what it's all about  
  
No they never can understaaaaaaaand Yu-Gi-Oh!^  
  
~*~*~  
  
Keori: So, Whad'ya think? Is my first actual karaoke fic good?  
  
Joey: Uh.. You're not gonna make me sing, are you?  
  
Keori: ::evil grin:: Maaayyybe.. Muhuhahahaha!!  
  
Joey: ::gulp::  
  
Please review. Hope you liked it, and to those who didn't, I really don't give a dang! Any flames will be used to roast Tea, Mai and Pegasus on a spit that I will personally rotate, while laughing evilly, enjoying every minute of it, so, if you don't want me to be happy and joyful, then choose wisely what you say! Muhuhahahaha!! DIE!! DIIIEEE!! 


	2. Ryou's black eyes, blue tears

Disclaimer: I've told you time and time again, I DON'T FREAKIN' OWN 'EM! Now, I'm sure you're all happy, and if you're not, URUSAI BAKA! I DON'T GIVE A DANG! AND I DON'T OWN "Black Eyes, Blue Tears" By SHANIA TWAIN!  
  
Joey: ::backs away:: Gee, someone's rabid...  
  
Keori: ::big smile:: Yup!  
  
Joey: ..........  
  
A/N: Yay! My second chapter! I'm out of my writers block! ::does happy dance:: It's broken! Two chapters in the same day! Who'da thought? Well anyway, Vicky, you are gonna love me for this! ::thinks:: Er...ya know what I mean... Because this whole chapter is dedicated to the one and only... RYOU BAKURA!! ::does another happy dance:: Now, how to get Ryou to hit those high notes... ::shrugs:: Mnuh...  
  
Second chapter to: Ra Save Us, It's Another Yu-Gi-Oh! Karaoke Party!  
  
~*~*~  
  
After Yuugi and Mokuba's little sing-song and everyone's laughter, no one wanted to go up.  
  
Joey: Uh.... Tristan?  
  
Tristan: Nuh.uh!  
  
Joey: Erm.... Tea?  
  
Tea: Oka--  
  
Keori: NEVER!! BLAH!! EVIIIIIIIIIL!! ::banishes Tea to the Shadow Realm:: Ah, much better. ::big smile:: Now, if that's that I think Ryou should go up!  
  
Ryou: Hmm.... Huh..... WHAT?!? No, no, definately not! I don't have a song! There is positively no....Oh..... I got a song! ::big smile::  
  
Keori: ::major sweatdrop and unenthusiastically:: We're all very proud of you. Now! Get.up.on.that.STAGE! ::pushes Ryou onto the stage::  
  
~*~*~ *Ryou singing* ~*~*~  
  
Ryou: ::steps up to the mic:: I'd just like to say, this song is dedicated to the harsh times I spent with my Yami that I have put behind me and the wonderful present I'm in today. Thank you Vicky, for everything that you've done.  
  
The music turns on and the light is dimmed. Suddenly, a spotlight shines on Ryou as he steps out of the shadows.  
  
*Black eyes-I don't need 'em!  
  
Blue Tears-gimme freedom!  
  
  
  
Positively never goin' back  
  
I won't live where things are so outta whack  
  
No more rolling with the punches  
  
No more usin' or abusin'  
  
  
  
I'd rather die standin'  
  
Than live on my knees  
  
Beggin' please-no more  
  
  
  
Black eyes-I don't need em'  
  
Blue tears-gimme freedom  
  
Black eyes-all behind me  
  
Blue tears'll never find me now  
  
  
  
Definately found my self-esteem  
  
Finally- I'm forever free to dream  
  
No more cryin' in the corner  
  
No excuses-no more bruises  
  
  
  
I'd rather die standin'  
  
Than live on my knees  
  
Beggin please-no more  
  
  
  
Black eyes-I don't need em'  
  
Blue tears-gimme freedom  
  
Black eyes-all behind me  
  
Blue tears'll never find me now  
  
  
  
I'd rather die standin'  
  
Than live on my knees, beggin' pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaase  
  
  
  
Black eyes-I don't need em'  
  
Blue tears-gimme freedom  
  
Black eyes- all behind me  
  
Blue tears'll never find me now  
  
It's all behind me, they'll never find me now  
  
Find your self-esteem and be forever free to dream!*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ryou walks off stage and is joined by a crying Vicky.  
  
Vicky: You were great. ::hugs Ryou::  
  
~*~*~  
  
Keori: Aww, how sweet. Geez, just call me the big, hopeless romantic! And I'd be very happy to say, Kiana, I don't want to be on bad terms with you (considering you gave me a really nice review) but lay off my pal, kay? I happen to support the Vicky/Ryou coupling 150%! Get it? Got it? GOOD! Until next time, happy doin' business with you!^^ Please review and any flames will be used to roast Tea, Mai and Pegasus on a spit, that I will personally rotate while laughing evilly and singing "Joy to the World!" So, if any of you sick-minded people happen to like any of these characters then choose wisely what you say or I wil be making a new fic! MUHUHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	3. Bakura's Apology

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or "I'm Sorry." The song belongs to All-4- One. Duh....  
  
Keori: Well, I'm back and very much alive! I wanted to thank Fri3ndof3v3ryon3 for the great idea. Well, in case you haven't guessed, this chappie is devoted to Yami Bakura and Ryou.  
  
Sachi: What?! Bakura?! WHERE!! ::drool::  
  
Keori: Well, after that sudden, embarassing outburst, on with the fic.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vicky, Ryou and the rest of the gang sat down to contemplate the next to go up.  
  
Joey: Tristan, go up!  
  
Tristan: What?! No way! Why don't you go up?!  
  
Joey: Because I'm busy gaurding the snack table!  
  
Keori: There's a snack table? JOEY! THAT'S MY LUNCH!!  
  
Joey: Oops......heh heh... :: sweatdrop::  
  
While Keori chasing Joey around the theatre, Mokuba runs in carrying the Millenium Ring.  
  
Mokuba: I got it! I got the ring! yay! And he can't catch me!!  
  
Bakura: ::runs in:: You sniveling little mortal! Give it back! You little brat! Oh...erm....hi....?  
  
Tea: Hey, how'd they get here? Didn't you say we were miles from home?  
  
Keori: Ack! SHUT UP, YOU LOUD MOUTH LOSER!!!! ::whispers behind hand:: Erm.. Bakura, they don't exactly know that we're still in my backyard, 'kay?  
  
Joey: Whatever, anyway, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SING KARAOKE? I CAN'T 'CAUSE I'M BUSY!!  
  
Tristan: BUSY EATING?!? WHAT KIND OF--  
  
Bakura: Ooh, karaoke? ::walks up onto the stage::  
  
Everyone looks up at Bakura now standing centred on the stage, holding the microphone thoughtfully. The lights are dimmed and soft music begins.  
  
Bakura: Ryou, I'd just like to say, I'm very sorry, and that I am begging for your forgiveness. This song is dedicated to you, my hikari.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I know I was wrong  
  
for treating you the way I did (the way I did)  
  
I have so much on my mind  
  
I didn't know where you fit in (where you fit in)  
  
and if I could do it all over again (again)  
  
I'll never treat you that way  
  
(I'll never treat you that way again)  
  
I apologize for the pain that I caused  
  
and I just wanna say (I just wanna say)  
  
I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
  
so sorry (so sorry)  
  
for treating you the way I did (I didn't mean it Ryou)  
  
I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
  
so sorry (so sorry)  
  
for hurting you the way I did  
When I close my eyes  
  
I think of how it used to be (used to be)  
  
that's when I realized  
  
just how much you mean to me (you mean to me)  
  
a second chance is all that I need (I need)  
  
to change what's wrong and make it right  
  
(to change what's wrong and make it right)  
  
a fool I was to let you slip away (away)  
  
when I know I need you in my life (need you in my life)  
I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
  
so sorry (so sorry)  
  
for treating you the way I did  
  
(I didn't mean to hurt you Ryou)  
  
I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
  
so sorry (so sorry)  
  
for hurting you the way I did  
And I know everytime (everytime)  
  
everytime I treated you unkind (so unkind)  
  
you still gave your best to me (to me)  
  
I'll do anything to get you back into my life  
  
I need to hold you again (hold you)  
  
be close to you again (close to you)  
  
Just be with you (with you)  
  
and I won't do it again (to you)  
  
listen to me (listen to me)  
  
I'm down on my knees (down on my knees)  
  
can we start over again (can we start over)  
I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
  
so sorry (so sorry)  
  
for treating you the way I did  
  
(I didn't mean to hurt you Ryou)  
  
I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
  
so sorry (so so sorry)  
  
for hurting you the way I did  
  
you gotta believe me when I say that  
  
I'm sorry (so sorry)  
  
so sorry  
  
for treating you (for treating you the way I did)  
  
I'll never never never hurt you again  
  
I'm sorry (so sorry)  
  
for hurting you ( for hurting you the way I did)  
  
I'm sorry Ryou 


End file.
